in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Baby Fork
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Bright Spark is struggling to come up with a new plan to defeat the Locked Room Gang. With the help of an unexpected ally, he manages to turn Red Fork into an innocent toddler. With Red Fork unable to help the gang defeat villains, and the gang seeing themselves forced to babysit little Red Fork until they can return him to normal, Bright Spark now believes everything is in his favor to finally win. What will the gang do with the little red foal until they find a way to return him back to normal? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Emily Green * Red Spoon * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * Miss Bloomina * Payton Piranha * Johnny McSplat * Cosmos Marble-Droid * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Dark Green Shadow * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones Story It's a regular morning in Echo Creek. While most citizens in town are doing their regular activities, the gang is facing Bright Spark once again, this time in one of his flying machines he has called the Spark Albatross. * Bright Spark: Ready all cannons! Open fire! * Red Fork: Get ready! You're going down! * Bright Spark: We'll see about that! Bright Spark's machine begins shooting missiles and lasers at the gang. Amelia Amethyst activates a forcefield, protecting the gang from the missiles and lasers. * Red Ruby: Hey, haven't you ever noticed how different we look? Check this out! Red Ruby tosses a single dynamite stick at the Spark Albatross, which creates a rather large explosion. This causes a large amount of damage on the Spark Albatross. * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! * Red Fork: Oh, you better believe it! * Blast: We're going to take you down much easier this time! * Dark Green Shadow: Much, much easier. Why do you choose to come back knowing you will fail again? Dark Green Shadow spins around, forming a tornado around herself before charging towards the Spark Albatross. The Spark Albatross takes more damage, and a large part of it falls off. * Red Fork: We'll make quick work out of the rest of the machine, so why don't you go ahead and give up while you still have the chance? * Bright Spark: Never! * Blue Ocean: As you wish. Blue Ocean uses the multi-elemental cannon to shoot powerful electric blasts at Bright Spark, while Red Fork jumps onto the Spark Albatross and attacks it. Gary Guppy uses his bomb cannon to shoot a shower of bombs at the Spark Albatross, while laughing maniacally. Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss leap at the Spark Albatross from a tree simultaneously, before attacking it together. Starcade shoots energy blasts at the Spark Albatross, Test Subject Blue throws neutron bombs at the Spark Albatross, Pink Angel shoots bomb arrows with great speed and precision at the Spark Albatross, Red Ruby tosses even more dynamite sticks at the Spark Albatross, Emma Emerald and Sean Sapphire use their respective swords on the Spark Albatross, Amelia Amethyst summons a magic cloud that shoots magic lightning at the Spark Albatross and Diana Diamond uses the Rainbow Orb to turn herself yellow, before shooting electric sparks at the Spark Albatross. Soon, the Spark Albatross blows up, causing Bright Spark to be left sitting in metal scraps and covered in ashes. * Bright Spark: You'll pay for this! Bright Spark retreats. * Red Fork: Bright Spark, you know you can't win! * Red Ruby: Seriously, out of all villains, he's probably the easiest to take care of. * Sean Sapphire: Agreed. * Blast: Nah, I think Re-Peat Boss is just as, if not easier to deal with. * Alice: Well, Bright Spark did come up with a couple of good ideas in the past. Also, we do have many upgrades now. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, but you have to admit Re-Peat Boss was close to defeating us the last time we met him. * Dark Green Shadow: Please, never remind me of that again. * Blast: Well, Bright Spark has given us hard times too. * Bonk Choy: So what's next? After pounding yet another machine into bits? * Red Fork: Go for a meal? * Toby Topaz: Yeah, definitely! * Amelia Amethyst: So let's go to Red Spoon's! The gang goes to Red Spoon's restaurant. Meanwhile, Bright Spark returns to his lab, and while Twi-bot helps him clean the ashes off of him, Bright Spark is thinking about his next plan to get rid of the Locked Room Gang. * Bright Spark: They're much more powerful than before! I have to plan carefully if I want to have a chance at defeating them. * Twi-bot: What can we do? * Bright Spark: I don't know. For now, I think I'll just ask other fellow scientists in the science forum Blue Ocean made. * Twi-bot: Science forum? * Bright Spark: Yes. Blue Ocean made it, but what he doesn't know is that there's several villains there too. We just use different usernames there so we aren't noticed. I've been having a conversation with one particular person from that forum who I believe can help us. * Twi-bot: Yes? Bright Spark grabs his laptop, and starts typing. He smiles as he chats with this other scientist. * Twi-bot: Does he have an idea? * Bright Spark: Yes, he does! He says he has a powerful invention that can help us. He'll send it to us now! * Twi-bot: I wonder what it is. Suddenly, a few small robonoids enter Bright Spark's lab through an air vent, and give Bright Spark a package. * Bright Spark: Whoa, that was fast. * Twi-bot: What is it? * Bright Spark: (opens the package) According to my friend, it's a age modifier ray. I can use this to make anything or anyone turn younger or older. * Twi-bot: Does it work? * Bright Spark: That's what we're about to see. Bright Spark lifts a sheet off of a cage, revealing there to be a small bird inside. * Bright Spark: Let's see it in action! Bright Spark shoots the ray at the bird, turning it very old. Bright Spark then changes the settings in the ray, and turns the bird young again. He then shoots again, and the little bird turns into an egg. * Bright Spark: It works! * Twi-bot: So, what are we going to use this for? * Bright Spark: Oh, you'll see! Bright Spark does an evil laugh. Meanwhile, at Red Spoon's restaurant, the gang are making their orders. * Bonk Choy: Roasted turkey! * Re-Peat Moss: Give me something TRICKY. * Red Ruby: The usual. Chili beans. * Toby Topaz: Cake, please. * Amelia Amethyst: Cookies and cream ice cream, with lots of cookies! * Blue Ocean: Grilled cheese sandwich with fries. * Alice: A chicken sandwich, please. * Blast: I want tacos! * Tommy: Can I have a cheeseburger? * Red Fork: I'll have ten times what everyone else orders. * Red Spoon: Understood. Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, Bright Spark places a pizza box on a table, opens the pizza box, and places a fan to send the smell of pizza towards the restaurant. He then puts on his bush disguise, and hides next to Twi-bot, who is also wearing a bush disguise. * Bright Spark: Ok, we're ready. Any questions? * Twi-bot: I do have one. * Bright Spark: What is it? * Twi-bot: Does this bush disguise make me look fat? * Bright Spark: (facepalms) Never mind... Bright Spark turns on the fan, and the fan sends the smell of pizza towards the restaurant. Inside the restaurant, Red Fork smells this. * Red Fork: (sniffs) Something smells very good! Red Fork floats outside of the restaurant, following the smell as he does. * Green Shadow: Wait, Red Fork, where are you going? * Bonk Choy: I don't know...(sniffs)...hey, that smells like baked dough with cheese and toppings on top and hard crust! * Amelia Amethyst: Where is it coming from? * Blast: Is it coming from... (sniffs) outside? * Alice: I think we should go check. Red Fork finally reaches the pizza right outside of the restaurant. As soon as he sees the pizza, he begins to eat it. Bright Spark laughs, and shoots the age modifier ray at Red Fork while he's eating, causing him to turn into a toddler. * Red Fork: Yummy! (eats pizza without realizing he's a toddler now) * Bright Spark: Brilliant! Now I can kidnap Red Fork easily, and use his magic to power my machines! However, before he can do that, he sees the gang coming. * Bright Spark: Twi-bot, hide! Twi-bot and Bright Spark sit in place, using their disguises to look exactly like bushes. * Red Ruby: Ah ha! Huh? What's this? * Toby Topaz: I think I heard something. (looks at the bushes, but finds no one) I guess not. * Sean Sapphire: (looks at the empty pizza box) A pizza box? What's it doing outside? Did Red Spoon order it, perhaps? Looks like Red Fork has eaten it all. * Amelia Amethyst: (looks at Red Fork as a toddler) Aw!!! Red Fork looks at Amelia, and walks towards her. * Red Fork: Yummy? * Blue Ocean: Wait... what happened to Red Fork!? * Red Fork: (sees Blue Ocean) Yummy! * Blue Ocean: This isn't good. This isn't good! * Amelia Amethyst: Well, he's adorable! * Red Ruby: Eh, a little creepy. Just look at him and don't tell me you're not getting anything creepy out of it! * Diana Diamond: It's for sure that someone did this to Red Fork. * Gary Garnet: I can conclude from my hypothesis that Red Fork has just suffered an age reduction. He's probably like...3 or 4 years old. * Bonk Choy: Woomy! * Red Fork: Yummy! * Blue Ocean: No, right now he's like two years old. It's back to when he didn't even know how to speak properly. * Red Fork: Yummy? Yummy yummy! * Blast: Why is he only saying "yummy"? * Blue Ocean: That's the only word he could say back then, at least according to his aunt. Some noise is heard in the bushes. * Red Fork: Yummy? * Toby Topaz: Yikes, I hear it again! What is it? * Amelia Amethyst: Wait, baby Red Fork, don't go near those bushes! * Gary Garnet: I don't think he understands what we're saying. Red Fork goes to the bushes, and there, he hears voices. * Bright Spark: No Twi-bot, you don't look fat! Stop asking! * Red Fork: Yummy? * Bright Spark: Aha! (grabs Red Fork) I've got you now! Red Fork starts to cry in a high-pitched voice, so loud that it makes Bright Spark let go of him. * Bright Spark: Aagh! My ears! * Red Fork: Yummy! Red Fork grabs Bright Spark with his magic, and smashes him against the floor like a doll over and over again. He then spins Bright Spark around in the air, and finally, tosses him far away. * Bright Spark: Aah! (disappears into the sky) * Blast: Well, it looks like Bright Spark is blasting off again. * Red Ruby: Should've seen that coming. * Toby Topaz: So he was the one who turned Red Fork into a kid? * Red Ruby: That's right. And we better turn him back to normal fast, because I'm not going to be stuck doing the babysitting for him! * Red Fork: Yummy! Red Fork runs back into the restaurant, and eats all the food he sees, including the food other people are already eating. * Customer #1: Hey! * Customer #2: What's going on? * Customer #3: That's my food! * Red Fork: Yummy! Blue Ocean facepalms. * Blue Ocean: This isn't good. * Red Ruby: Seriously, where are his parents? Did they even teach him table manners? * Starcade: We gotta get him out of there first before he causes more trouble! Blue, Pink, take Red Fork out of that restaurant. * Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel: Yes, Starcade. Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel enter the restaurant and approach Red Fork. * Red Fork: (giggles) Yummy! Red Fork runs around the restaurant eating food, while music plays. * Test Subject Blue: Let's split up. * Pink Angel: Got it! Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel start chasing Red Fork around the restaurant, attempting to stop him from running around. Red Fork continues running around eating food, while laughing. Red Spoon comes out of the kitchen, and witnesses the scene. * Red Spoon: What? * Pink Angel: Sorry, buddy, but we're trying to stop him from causing too much trouble. He's going around eating everything he sees! * Test Subject Blue: Long story short, your cousin has been turned into a toddler by that pony scientist. After eating a pizza? * Red Spoon: Oh no, that's not good. My mom says Red Fork was very troublesome when he was a toddler. Red Fork exits the restaurant, leaving the place a complete mess. The music stops as Red Spoon sees the mess. * Red Spoon: We have to find how to return him back to normal. It's for the good of everyone. * Green Shadow: Agreed. * Starcade: Where's Red Fork? Did Blue and Pink get him yet? Red Fork stops right in front of Starcade, and gives her a hug. '' * Starcade: Well, I know the situation's looking bad for everyone right now, but I gotta say he's pretty cute...(hugs back) * Alice: (looks through the window) Yikes, he sure made a mess in the restaurant. ''Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel emerge from the restaurant. * Test Subject Blue: Where did he go? * Pink Angel: There he is! Just look at him, aw! (points to Red Fork hugging Starcade) * Blue Ocean: Oh, just wait until he's hungry again. * Emily Green: I think we should organize ourselves better. The scientists should try to figure out how to return Red Fork back to normal, and the rest of us should babysit Red Fork until then, to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. * Amelia Amethyst: Sure, that sounds fun! * Red Ruby: No, it's not! * Gary Garnet: Let's get to work. I'm already starting to conjure a solution in my head as we speak. * Red Ruby: Whatever. * Green Shadow: Let's get going. * Blue Ocean: Got it. Let's go over to my lab so we can work. It's the closest one. * Alice: Sounds good to me. Good luck guys! The scientists from the gang go to Blue Ocean's lab to work on a how to return Red Fork to normal. However, the rest of the gang soon realizes that Red Fork isn't with them anymore. * Bonk Choy: Wait. * Red Ruby: What now? * Bonk Choy: Where's baby Red Fork at? * Amelia Amethyst: Oh no, he's missing?! We gotta look for him! * Blast: Quick, let's split up so we can search around all Echo Creek! We've got to find him as soon as possible! * Red Ruby: Agreed, else he'll wipe our food supplies clean! * Bonk Choy: Oh no, that can't be "food"! * Toby Topaz: It isn't, we gotta find him! * Diana Diamond: And fast. * Emily Green: Who's leading each team? * Captain Red Shell: I'll lead one team. Green Shadow should lead another. * Green Shadow: Fine by me. Gemstones, follow me. Dark Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Starcade's sidekicks, follow Captain Red Shell. Let's do this. * Blast: Emily, you follow Captain Red Shell. Tommy and I will go with Green Shadow. * Emily Green: Let's do this. The gang separates into two teams to search for Red Fork in all of Echo Creek. Meanwhile, Green Shadow's team is at one side of Echo Creek looking for Red Fork. * Red Ruby: Gah, how can one toddler be so much trouble? * Sean Sapphire: Well, I'm afraid we have no choice. * Amelia Amethyst: I just hope baby Red Fork doesn't land himself into too much trouble. * Toby Topaz: So where is he, Green Shadow? * Green Shadow: No idea, but he couldn't have gone far. * Blast: Are you sure? He does seem to move rather fast. * Tommy: Hm... let's see... if we were toddler Red Forks, where would we go? * Amelia Amethyst: Baker Street? * Toby Topaz: Red Spoon's restaurant? * Blast: Hm... those are very good ideas to search. But Red Fork already was at Red Spoon's restaurant, so he probably won't go back there. * Amelia Amethyst: So let's try Baker Street then! * Blast: Good idea! Let's go! (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek Category:Stories by Redfork2000